1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote management of a system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method, apparatus, and system for managing devices connected to a private network by using a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP).
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid advancement of Internet technologies, a system that is to be managed over the Internet becomes more complex. In addition, as the number of systems connected to the Internet increases, network management becomes more important. To address this important need, a Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) is used to manage communication devices and systems.
In many cases, in order to connect a plurality of computers and laptop devices to the Internet in homes and small-sized businesses, an Internet sharing device (e.g., a router) is used to configure a private network. In a conventional method of managing a device or system located in the private network, a proprietary protocol is used or a Mobile Station (MS) located in the private network periodically accesses a management system. Therefore, information regarding a state or operation of a management target located in the private network depends on a reporting by the management target.
In general, a management protocol such as the SNMP is used for information management of a network and a system. In the management of such a system, a log file may be received by a remote site by using a syslog or the like. That is, the syslog for managing the log file allows a log generated during a system operation to be transmitted to the remote site.
Meanwhile, the SNMP may read or set a value of a Management Information Base (MIB) of the MS to change a system operation. The MIB describes network entities that can be managed using the SNMP.
According to a conventional method, when a management target system is connected to a public network, a management server located in a remote site cannot collect log files and MIB values of devices or systems connected to the public network by accessing the devices or systems. Herein, the collected log files and MIB values are used for network management.
When the management target system is located in a private network, it is difficult for the management server located in a remote site to access devices or systems connected to the private network. Thus, the devices located in the private network have to directly access the management server to transmit corresponding log files and MIB values. However, the devices of the private network use a private Internet Protocol (IP) address in the private network. Accordingly, when data is transmitted to an external entity, an Internet sharing device, such as a router, uses a public IP address instead of a private IP address. Therefore, the management server cannot know from which device the log files and the MIB values are transmitted. As a result, a problem arises in that the devices located in the private network cannot be managed by the remote site.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method, apparatus, and system for remotely managing a private network.